The present disclosure relates generally to tissue dispensers, and more particularly, to an improved tissue dispenser which includes an integrated structure for advancing the tissues contained in the dispenser.
Paper tissues are used everyday by people. The tissues are typically sold in a box that contains a supply of tissues that are transferred by the user to a dispenser. Or, the tissue box itself is a tissue dispenser. In such situations, the dispenser will have a perforated opening along one surface that the consumer removes. The leading tissue is grasped and pulled out of the dispenser. The tissues are typically interleaved so that a subsequent tissue is pulled partially out of the dispenser opening. This process works well enough when the tissue dispenser is full, or about half full, but around the half full mark, and especially lower, the tissues become harder to grasp by a user. This can occur if the subsequent tissues do not follow, or cling to a protruding tissue and the subsequent tissue are not exposed a sufficient height out of the dispenser opening, or not at all.
When this happens, the subsequent tissues often fall back within the dispenser box. A user must then reach into the dispenser opening and try to grasp the top tissue sitting in the dispenser. This is difficult and becomes frustrating to the user of the dispenser and the difficulty of grasping tissues increases as the supply of tissues dwindles in the dispenser. When the supply of tissues dwindles, the user is more likely when grasping a tissue, to pull out multiple tissues, thereby wasting a portion of the supply in the dispenser. Reaching deep into the dispenser takes more time than if the tissue were partially extending out of the tissue dispenser opening. A need therefore exists for a tissue dispenser that has a structure that advances the tissue supply toward the dispenser opening as the tissue supply is drawn down by a user.
The present disclosure is therefore directed to an improved tissue dispenser that is provided with a structure to advance the tissues in the dispenser to a position nearer the dispenser opening when the supply of tissues begins to draw down in the dispenser.